Crooked
by Zissors
Summary: “You killed me!” Naruto’s voice escaped from his faded mouth. “You think I like this any better? I killed myself too you know,” he mumbled back. Crossover Sasuke/Naruto Harry/Draco
1. Death is Natural

"You killed me!" Naruto's voice escaped from his faded mouth. A bright red spread across his face as he shouted at Sasuke, looking equally faded. "You think I like this any better? I killed myself too you know," he mumbled back.

The two stood on the road in front of a barber shop. Mobs of living people passed through them as they argued. "I can't believe I'm dead. You killed me bastard!" Sasuke frowned, the dobe was getting annoying. "You know it's not all my fault," he reasoned.

Naruto looked at him, gaping. "Not all your fault? Of course it's all your fault. Who the hell pumps their tire in the middle of the street?" Naruto yelled. "Well I had a flat tire, what else was I suppose to do?" Sasuke growled at his blonde counterpart.

"Well obviously you don't know how because we're both dead! You pumped a little too much Einstein. And to think I was minding my own business, just walking down the straight when KA-BOOM! I'm dead." Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance, earning a growl of an answer from Sasuke.

"Well I was having a bad day. First I got this whiny girl who comes into the shop flipping her awful hair here and there. So I had to go outside to have a smoke when I notice my car had a flat, so there I was minding _my _own business when a certain annoying voice comes down the road whistling the most annoying tune in the world. And would that whistling stop? No, it wouldn't stop. So how was I supposed to focus on the tire with that irritation?" Sasuke snapped defensively.

He turned away sharply, wanting to block out Naruto. "Damn teme, I can't help it if you can't pay attention to one single thing."

Naruto turned the opposite was from Sasuke. "I can't do anything about how stupid and annoying you are. And my name's Sasuke by the way, dobe." Sasuke surveyed the area. The barber shop looked the same, except for the yellow tape circling its premises. His car was totaled, but it wasn't like he going to use it anytime.

"I'm Naruto, believe it! 'Cause I'm going to be the mofo sues your ass for killing me." Pointing his finger at Sasuke, Naruto held the persona of a child. Sasuke smirked. "Oh you're going to sue are you? Dumbass, you're dead. As in not living. As in no lawyers."

"You still killed me," he whined. Taking time to actually review their situation, Sasuke thought to himself. 'I'm dead. But…if I'm dead shouldn't I be in…' "Great, so this is hell," he thought aloud. "Well if you're here then it must be," the blonde snickered.

"What? What are you two talking about!?" A boy with circular spectacles and a mop of brown hair exclaimed confusedly. He carried with him a cart, containing suitcases and an owl-filled cage. He looked rushed. Pushing the cart over, he peered at the two. "This isn't hell."

"Blimey Harry, who are you talking too?" A red head stood behind him, questioning his odd behavior. "Ron don't you see those two guys? One of them has blonde hair and the other really pale skin."

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry. But we better hurry up to the other side of the station or we'll be late like again." Ron pulled Harry away from the lamp post where Sasuke and Naruto had been arguing about.

"He was definitely living. Wait, does that mean we're also living?" Sasuke pondered, passing his hand through a nearby car side window. "We're definitely dead. We're ghosts." Tapping his chin Naruto floated behind Ron and Harry. "Maybe we're still here for a reason."

"And what would that be dobe?" Harry quickly turned, pulling out of Ron's grasp and conversation. "You're here for what reason?" Staring at his best friend Ron Wesley was truly worried. "You okay Harry? That's the second time you've done that. Maybe we should go find Hermione."

"I think he can hear us," Naruto commented. "Wow you sure got that one Sherlock," Sasuke said sarcastically. Harry's eyes remained on Sasuke for a moment, a scared expression marring them. "What I'm saying teme, is that maybe we're suppose to help him." Naruto said angrily.

"Well he does quite look like a sad fellow. But how do you propose we help him," Sasuke was ready to leave. He did not want spend the rest of his after life with the idiot pointing out the obvious. The dead pair watched as the living pair disappeared into a wall. "Oh my god, did you see that? They just ran into a wall!" Naruto exclaimed unbelievingly. Following Sasuke and Naruto discovered it lead to another station, identical to the first only they were boarding.

"Search for that Harry guy dobe! There's no way I'm spending the rest of my life with you." Sasuke desperately scanned the surrounding area. "Teme, we have no life," the blonde chuckled. Ignoring him Sasuke caught sight of the red haired acquaintance. Grabbing Naruto's hand Sasuke was able to spot Harry before he entered in a cabin. They passed through the door, catching sight of who must have been the Hermione Ron was discussing earlier.

Surprised Naruto held in no modesty as he stumbled through his words loudly. "Did you just? You were able to actually touch me! But we just like! We just passed through that wall! But we can actually feel each other!" Finding this new information interesting Sasuke swiftly snuck in front of Naruto, flicking the fingers of his right hand against Naruto's forehead layered with blonde locks.

They flowed into the corner at which Harry was situated. He had been staring at them the entire time. "Harry? Harry? Harry!" the girl tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention. Her wavy brown hair bumped against her shoulders, a few strands fell onto the soft features of her face.

"Uh," Harry said dumbly. "We're supposed to help him!" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "What are we suppose to help him with?" Naruto wondered. "Bloody hell, what happened to your hair?" Ron pointed at her hair, it was cut unevenly. Obviously some mistake had been made.

Harry offered a smile in Ron's teasing. "It's not funny." She frowned lividly. "For your information I was getting my hair cut and the barber left before he finished. The most awful thing happened, the poor guy died. So I couldn't get my haircut done in time which is why it looks like this." Her fingers raked through her hair, an upset look present on her face.

"She can't be talking about you can she teme?" Naruto asked. Taking a closer look at Hermione, his ghostly nose almost up to her face Sasuke answered. "Wow this is the girl." "Harry, why do you keep staring at my face? Is it still my hair? It's not like I can do anything about." She huffed angrily turning away from Harry.

"What if you're supposed to help her get her hair fixed?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him blankly. "Obviously dobe if he can see us we're supposed to help him."

A knock on the screen interrupted them. Crouching next to Harry, Sasuke whispered advice into the boy's ear. "Offer her a seat." Harry almost fell out of his seat at the command. "What are you doing?" Naruto questioned. "I'm trying to get to Heaven…Unless you prefer Hell."

"Ha-Have a seat Luna?" Harry stuttered. He looked up to the corner of the cabin, where Sasuke and Naruto floated side by side to each other. Naruto shrugged at Sasuke's urging. "Well offer her a drink, you want to make a good impression."

"I don't know why you're trying teme. You killed me that mean you go to Hell. Where else would bastards like you go?" Naruto said darkly. "I didn't kill you; it was a freak accident dobe. You just happened to be walking down the street being annoying like usual right?"

"What are you talking about Harry? The food trolley doesn't come by for another hour," Luna's voice was light and feathery. She was quietly spoken with long blonde hair and silvery eyes. "Compliment her hair," Sasuke was getting frustrated, "do something." Harry looked at Sasuke as he spoke. "Harry why do you keep staring at that corner?" Hermione inquired.

"Uh, it's just that," his eyes asked for guidance from Sasuke. Floating over to the other members of the group, Naruto said whispered into their ears. "Yeah why do you keep staring at that wall?" said Ron suddenly. A flash of confusion clouded his face for a moment. Moving over to Luna, Naruto soon said something to her. "Yes why is it that you stare at that space?"

"Stop looking at me! Look at them!" Angrily Sasuke pushed Naruto. "What are you doing dobe?" Smirking, Naruto answered. "Just discovering my awesome ghost powers! Apparently when you whisper stuff to the living they have the urge to actually say it."

"You're undoing everything I'm doing!" Sasuke punched Naruto. Surprised Naruto paused again. "How am I supposed to get out of here if you keep doing stuff like that?" Slugging him back, Naruto pushed them out of the cabin and into the hallway. "Newsflash teme, you're dead. Stop being so anal and just live the afterlife for what it is. We might as well try to enjoy whatever state we're in for the moment."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "You want to remain a ghost?" he asked unbelievingly. Naruto paused, thinking. "Well I don't want to worry 24/7." Sasuke frowned. "Well I don't. So don't get in my way."

"You're going to regret not living your afterlife." He yelled after Sasuke, watching him enter back into the cabin. Wandering around the train, Naruto found himself at another section of the train. Passing through the doors, Naruto spotted another blonde like himself except his hair was almost white. "What the devil, are you flying?" The boy asked with a sneer on his face. "Draco who are you talking to?" a boy sitting next to Draco asked as he munched on a muffin.

"Crabbe don't you see him?" Draco asked annoyed, pointing at Naruto. So he can see me too, Naruto thought. Passing through Draco, Naruto chuckled as the boy wildly thrashed, caught off guard at the outlandish move. "You're a gh-ghost," he stuttered. "Boo!" Naruto cracked up as he watched the seemingly dignified blonde scrambled. "If you don't go away…"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Practically rolling on the air in laughter Naruto wiped an invisible tear, "Just so you know your friends think you're a bit off. They can't really hear or see me." Gaining his composure at the statement, Draco confidently said. "I wasn't talking to anyone. You're imagining things again Crabbe. What have I told you about eating floating food?" Glancing at Goyle, the other boy in the cabin, he held up his hands in confusion only to have Goyle grab the other muffin out of his hand. "Yeah you're imagining things Crabbe," he agreed dumbly.

"Hmm, that's smart act like I'm not here." Naruto waggled his eyebrows, preparing another prank. "Let's go bother Potter," Draco pushed himself out of his seat. "Draco I'm still eating can't we mess with Harry later?"

"I'm bored Goyle." Naruto thought of Sasuke who was trying to help Harry. If Draco could hear him too. Maybe Harry and Draco were suppose to be together or something. They were connected in some way. After all it couldn't be coincidence that they both could hear him and Sasuke.

Waiting for Goyle and Crabbe to move, Naruto couldn't wait to tell Sasuke what he'd discovered. 'That'll show the teme that I can actually figure out stuff on my own.'

Zissors: Well I'm procrastinating on my Pretty Things fic and came up with this fic ;D I actually have spent the last week with my cousins, who are quite funny. Anyways we decided to do some improv out of boredom, and took random stuff out of the garage to use. My cousin Phi and I started, and he killed me then we met Kevin (my other cousin that we singled out because he hates it) who was really funny because he really didn't want to act. Anyways the part where ghost can like control minds for a second is becuase no one besides me and Phi were improv-ing so Phi went behind some of my shy cousins who ended up repeating whatever he said xP


	2. Too bad Love isn't

"Weasley out," Draco commanded. "Not everyone waits hand and foot for the great Malfoy," Ron retorted. Goyle and Crabbe edged towards Ron and Harry. "Ron, come with me and Luna." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, earning a blush from the red-head. The three departed, leaving Harry behind. "Crabbe, Goyle guard the door. You know the drill," Draco watched the two close the sliding door from behind them.

He waited for another second before leaning over to Harry. "Okay Potter you're going to tell me what spell you casted to get that imbecile of a ghost to haunt me," Draco growled into Harry's ear. Naruto glanced around the compartment and didn't see a speck of the ghostly Uchiha. "I didn't cast anything," Harry pushed Draco away, "They're haunting me too."

"What have I warned you about wrong answers?" Draco grabbed Harry's hair, "What have I told you about not being perfect?" Draco shoved Harry off the seat, switching places with the brunette. "You're the Harry Potter. Mr. Perfect, so why are you telling me the wrong answer?" Draco unzipped his pants, his hard-on present.

"Punishment Potter," his hands were back in Harry's hair, "Everything has a consequence." Harry always resisted at first, even if they had done this routine many times before. "Haven't I taught you anything?" No it wasn't a spell, or some kind of trick Draco was playing on Harry. It had happened by accident one day, when no one was watching the two argue. Draco had used those lines and eventually it lead to him dominating over Harry who allowed him.

It was just pleasure, nothing personal. They weren't buddies and they hadn't fucked. It was something between experimenting and rivalry. In an almost dazed state Harry lowered his lips to Draco's cock. "What…the fuck?" Naruto said aloud, stunned. Both boys turned, now suddenly aware of the ghost. Blushing Naruto ran right through a wall, ignoring the funny sensations he was receiving. 'WAIT, I'm not getting anything funny,' Naruto thought frantically. Going through walls and other ghost crap was still making his body feel funny. That was it.

Although, he had never seen two guys even kiss…and to see those two about to…It just made him feel weird. "Where's that bastard anyways?" Naruto said as he floated down the train's hallways.

---

Sasuke watched the trees turn into a green mush as the train passed. He rubbed his forehead. God he needed a smoke. But wait, he can't have one. He's dead. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, it was an easy assignment. Grab the bag and get out 'fore the cops. But no instead he had a flat and you can't possibly get away in your get-away car with a flat tire now could you? Being the obsessive compulsive person he was Sasuke had decided to fix the flat instead of just getting a cab.

And now he was stuck in the afterlife wit-"TEMMM-meee," the annoying brash voice echoed into his eardrums. Honestly he wasn't a bad person…Okay he was a bad person. He swindled people out of their money and occasionally killed a couple. 'Yeah I'm a sinner,' Sasuke admitted silently, 'but really God? You couldn't just send me Hell and get it over with?'

"Oh! Found you,' Naruto drifted around Sasuke. 'Well I don't think we need to help Four-eyes with the love department." Sasuke didn't answer audibly, only with a raise of his eyebrow. He was also disappointed. If he wasn't his way out of his own personal Hell then what was they suppose to do then? Why were they still here? "Apparently he's already getting some," Naruto explained crudely. "Then why the fuck am I still here?"

"Well it's kind of weird," Naruto admitted sheepishly. When he had been alive, he had never had the best luck with the ladies. And with guys…he had never though of them that way. Heck he wasn't even sure how they did it. "What's kind of weird?" Sasuke asked looking at him in the eye. Wow, Sasuke had some pretty hard-core eyes. Naruto didn't answer; he was too caught up staring at the two obsidian irises. A flick to his forehead interrupted his blank thinking, "Dobe."

"Well you know this other guy, Draco, can like see me too," Naruto started blushing, "And well I thought he would be connected to Harry. And they are, kind of, in a wa-way." Sasuke noted the nervous tone to Naruto's voice. He was uneasy about something. "Stop your stuttering moron and just tell me what kind of relationship they have." Naruto turned noticeably redder, "Well you know, like they you know…" Naruto trailed off with Sasuke finishing, "They're gay then?"

"Ye-Yea-Yes," Naruto's words were becoming more and more broken up. "Don't you find that weird?!" Naruto asked more loudly and complete. Sasuke shrugged but really in his mind he was cursing God over and over again. Great he was gay and the one person that God paired him off with was a homophobe. Probably not the best idea to tell Naruto he was gay. "I mean come on, two guys is just wrong, right?"

---

Draco gasped; coming into Harry's awaiting mouth. He fell back against the cushioned seat. Harry's green eyes rose to Draco's gray ones. He climbed into Draco's lap, a hand purposely brushing against the limp cock. Harry leaned against Draco's body. Draco groaned. "I didn't cast that spell," Harry whispered coyly. Without Draco answering, Harry removed himself from the blond and left.

Quickly Draco zipped up his pants, knowing that Crabbe or Goyle would soon be entering the cabin. He was still partially hard and it was Harry's fault. Draco sighed. They had a silent agreement, that what they had did wouldn't go any further. Still…

---

Sasuke didn't answer him. "Teme," Naruto pulled at Sasuke's sleeve, "answer me?" Sasuke stared at him. And then he turned to his sleeve. "No way in fucking hell." Naruto appeared confused, waiting for Sasuke to explain himself. "You can touch me," Sasuke said.

"So?" Naruto pulled harder on Sasuke's sleeve, the fabric and the hand moved. "Not only do I get to be mentally abused by your voice but I get to be physically abused by your grubby hands too?" Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand from his. "The great Uchiha doesn't like to be touched?" Naruto teased, his fingers pulling at Sasuke more and more.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke warned.

Naruto grinned and poked at Sasuke again. "I'm touching you," his voice a falsetto. Sasuke growled a punch landing on Naruto's face. Immediately Naruto backed away, "OW! That hurt bastard."

Sasuke disappeared into the train.

---

"What happened with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked in another cabin. They had moved, not wanting to deal with Draco again. "Nothing, Ron." Harry answered, "Don't worry about it." Something had happened and it wasn't the first time. He wasn't sure why he submitted to Draco, but one thing was sure: He was addicted to the sounds Draco made. Harry couldn't help it either. It was just Draco seduced him and he just fell for it.

"I don't know," Ron said again, "You guys have been getting into more fights lately." Yeah fights, that's what they told everyone. Harry didn't know why he was so bothered by it though. It's not like either of them had an obligation to tell people about what they did behind closed doors. It wasn't like they were a couple. "It's nothing Ron," Harry said with hope that Ron would just drop the subject. He hadn't told anyone about Draco and him. Even though there wasn't much to talk about. They were just there for each other, not mentally or emotionally, more like physically.

Harry felt alone at times. Ron and Hermione tried to help him feel comfortably but he still felt like a third wheel. Ron was still over protective of Ginny and he never saw much of the red-headed girl. Reporters dove at the chance to speak with him but Harry hated the attention of the media. He didn't want to be held as a star, he just wanted to be held. Draco provided that in some way.

Still Harry wanted more, more than what him and Draco had. Yet, though they appeared to be rivals/enemies, he didn't want to lose Draco. God what was he supposed to do?

Author's Note: Well I finally updated this story. It's been awhile and I kind of forgot what I originally planned for this story. But I think I have a new plot in mind. Though this chapter is short, when everything is better planned (for I only have a vague idea at the moment) I shall write longer chapters.

R&R please ;3


	3. Wanting comes from both sides

'Damn dobe,' a drift of ashen smoke trailed the raven as he wandered aimlessly. His mood was ghastly.

"What's his problem with two men being together?" Sasuke asked aloud to the halls. The weather had turned dark and foul as his temper.

"Do you have a problem with two men?" Sasuke's eyes lowered to meet the gaze of a blond boy. Differing from Naruto, the boy's hair held tints of a lighting blonde, his eyes possessing the color of raindrops. He was unaccompanied and apparently impatient. "Do you then?"

"Of course not," Sasuke swooped down to the boy. 'He must be the one Naruto was blabbering about.' "It seems that you have no problem with them either."

He had been anticipating a blush but instead received a harsh answer. "It doesn't matter to me," the blonde explained, "Whether it's a girl or a guy, they're all the same to me." Sasuke smirked; he had always been good at sniffing out a lie.

"You're lying," Sasuke grinned, "You do care for a certain glasses wearing brunette." It was a wild guess but the response from Draco satisfied Sasuke.

"Shut up," the blushing Draco said, "Besides it's not like you know much. May I remind you that you're dead and I'm not?" Sasuke frowned. It was true and he still couldn't get over the fact that he was dead.

"May I remind you that he probably won't ever accept your feelings," Sasuke hoped to strike a nerve, "that what you're feeling right now is one sided?"

"May I remind you that you can't love anymore?" He marched away, passing completely through Sasuke. Although Draco was obviously wounded from what he had said, Sasuke felt as if he had lost that battle of words. What Draco had said was true, but then it had been true all his life.

He couldn't love his mother, her career of fucking all of his father's associates kept her from being a loving caring mother. His father never even looked at him, too busy fucking other women besides his mother. Everyone else ignored him; he never met anyone's standards anyways, never fit into the mold shaped by Itachi, his older brother.

Itachi. What he had felt towards the bastard wasn't love. It was infatuation, right? He adored him. And then Itachi killed everyone he knew. Cruelly he was kept alive, the last surviving Uchiha besides Itachi. Clenching his fists, Sasuke meticulously counted to a hundred. Painstakingly pressure was released from his eyes.

What did he care anyways? He was dead. Still, the pain of never being love echoed in his heart.

---

Draco's pale hand fisted the back of Harry's black robe; he dragged the brunette back enough for him to fall. Draco was nowhere near being satisfied. The damn pretentious ghost had gotten to him.

Draco jeered ruthlessly, "Move your ass Potter." Unsuspected anger lashed back against the Malfoy.

"Leave me alone Draco," Harry said as he wrenched out of Draco's hold. Fury flared in the blonde's face, Harry was denying him? "Yeah, we don't want you bloody here," Ron's voice interrupted him.

'What's with Weasly? Why is he so protective of Harry all a sudden?' Draco fumed with jealously. Was he jealous? Was Harry screwing around with other guys too? Suddenly the minuscule bit of doubt that he had possessed earlier, had bloomed. Now it was an evil Venus flytrap, trying to engulf all of Harry.

"Mine," accidently the word sounded from Draco's mouth.

Unforeseen was the punch, striking him squarely in the gut. Harry's hand was hard and unforgiving. Draco crumbled to the ground, his pride stung. Yet it was nothing compared to what had been pummeled against the deep chambers of his heart. Everything was stuck inside him. His feelings towards Harry blocked off by his mind. The words he wanted to say, wedged between the pain and bewilderment. Gasping for air, Draco's pathetic form kneeled against the maroon carpeting.

Shakily at first, the Malfoy was ay last capable to resume his stance. The usual urge to clobber Harry wasn't present.

"Well come on Malfoy," Harry's palms connected with his shoulders. Draco felt shivers illicitly run down his body, the abrupt racing of lust uniting with his bloodstream. Stubby fingers glided towards his pockets, slipping a miniature slip of paper into its depths.

"I don't even know why I bother speaking to you," Draco sharply spun in the other direction, "Half-blood."

Briskly he hurried out of their view, thrusting his hand into the small pockets. The slip of paper felt smooth and foreign in the warm cloth. It was lined, the blue contrasting against the plain white paper and dark red ink. Draco spent approximately two seconds reading the two words but he spent the next five minutes motionless.

'It's over.'

The ghost had been right. He never even had a chance.

---

Envious Harry gazed longingly at the small touches of comfort between Ron and Hermione. The couple was unaware of their movements, just sections of seconds where their hands brushed. An almost invisible grin of knowing their love for each other was caught by Harry's surveying eyes.

He had told Draco it was over.

'It had to end eventually.' The small wisps of regret were throbbing inside of him. Desperately Harry wished for some relief but it had been necessary. Hadn't it? He wanted what Ron had. Someone to really love, always and forever and with Draco, forever was never spelled out correctly.

"Hey," Ron said catching his attention, "Anything wrong?"

He shook his head, trying to ward off the worrying expression marring Ron's love glazed face. "I'm fine." He wasn't fine though. He ended it; shouldn't there be some kind of emotion of completion? There wasn't and instead he was left wanting Draco back.

He wanted Draco back.

That halted everything that was being filtered through his mind. He wanted the blonde back. He ended it but still…'God this is too confusing.' Harry sighed, leaning against the cold window pane.

---

Author's Note: This story is moving a bit faster than I thought it was. It has been a busy week for me, hence the short chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it though.

Please Review.


End file.
